


Amazing Trees

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Scout Regiment, like i really only use the world, titans eating people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Luke froze mid-step.Oh god.“Hey, shit, he's not dead is he? Sorry-”That stupid son of a bitch.“He may as well be. He chose the Scout Regiment.”The letter crumpled in Luke's grasp as he gave a frustrated yell.





	Amazing Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came about from the first part before the break. Blame Cartoonz, I do. That being said, I wrote this to music and thats what turned this from a scene into a two part monster, seriously part two's notes are almost 1k. Notes. Yeah. But I decided to post this today as I wanted to feel accomplished in 2017. Enjoy.
> 
> Amazing Trees – SawanoHiroyuki[nZk] (fic theme)  
> E of S – SawanoHiroyuki[nZk] (this just screams ohm to me, dont ask why, so keep in mind as you read his section)  
> Love is a Battlefield (Epic Trailer version) – J2 (last section, seriously I dont know why XD)

Dark eyes watched the street with a seeming laziness befitting the calm of the warm afternoon. Anyone who knew the owner of said eyes was wise to the act. Nothing escaped that gaze; ignored, yes perhaps so, but never missed. 

Military Police Squad member Luke Patterson, also known as Cartoonz due to his laid back and often childish manner, was leaned boredly against a wall just inside the alleyway with perfect view of the streets. Should a superior catch him he would probably be reprimanded, but it was just too damn hot to be walking around when he could just as easily do his job right as he was. In truth, Luke was nervous as all hell. 

Now that the commotion in Trost had calmed those left alive would decide where to go—assuming they had high enough scores to be taken in to the interior. Luke was waiting on his little brother who had not been old enough to apply along with him those years ago. Sure he received letters when it was suited to deliver news, and he was certain of his brothers skill and intent to join him in Military Police, but so many had died and been injured that it was taking time to inform everyone. Those choosing, or being selected into Military Police would arrive soon. So maybe there were better places to scope out the streets and do his job but none such as this, right where they would disembark. 

Nearly worrying himself sick it was a relief when half past three arrived along with the carriage depositing the new recruits. 

“If you weren't such a pain in the ass about your brother, who I might add is not even related by blood, you know Captain would have busted you for sitting here all day.” A voice to Luke's left startled him from his laser-like focus on the recruits. Where was he?

“Shit. No need to give me a heart-attack.” Luke grinned at his squad member before returning his gaze. The carriages had emptied and his brother was not there. The first real spike of fear lanced his insides. 

“Is there a Luke Patterson here?” 

“You're popular today.” 

Luke flipped his friend off and emerged from the shadows and into the street, meeting the disapproving frown of man before him. Who also happened to rank higher. Well shit. 

“You have a letter. Whatever you did to be allowed this, know it will not happen again.” The man held onto the letter and only allowed it to be taken after a lengthy stare, as if that were supposed to impart Luke with obedience. Pffft.

Letter in hand he moved swiftly away, nearly tearing it in half to open.

“So what does it say, man?”

Luke froze mid-step.

Oh god.

“Hey, shit, he's not dead is he? Sorry-”

That stupid son of a bitch.

“He may as well be. He chose the Scout Regiment.”

The letter crumpled in Luke's grasp as he gave a frustrated yell.

.

Sitting in the classroom for the last two days had not been what Jonathan, better known as Delirious for his sometimes absolute gibberish, had imagined the Scout Regiment to be like. Maybe he really was becoming a battle-whore like some of his new squad mates suggested. Really wasn't his fault if they thought on it. Their first real interactions with the Titans had been the loss and subsequent reclaim of Trost district. It had been a terrifying hell, and some moments Delirious was not convinced he had actually survived. But the thrill of the 3DM gear, and slicing the sweet spot on the Titan's necks was intoxicating. 

His eyes flickered over at the poke to his side and the hissed “Pay attention” that came from Bryce. They got along well enough through training, and honestly he had been surprised when Bryce had decided to join Scout Regiment. A snicker at his side had Delirious struggling to hide a grin. Ohm on the other hand- real name unknown- had professed this to be his intent the entire time, for reasons unknown. Also for reasons unknown, he was allowed to wear a mask to cover most of his face, to the point no one had seen what he looked like even once. It was suggested there was heavy scaring from a childhood attack, maybe Shiganshina? Ohm really was an enigma. 

He pushed Ohm, who giggled and was immediately called on by the instructor. Delirious bit his lip to contain laughter. Out of everyone he was closest to Ohm. 

Well, out of everyone _there_. 

His brother was in the Military Police, safe from all the fighting and exactly where Delirious wanted him. He knew Luke would be pissed at his choice, judging by the lack of any sort of contact, but he couldn't sit around and wait yo die inside the inner wall. So if following a Titan into battle would get him outside the walls he would do it. There was no other option. 

Delirious hoped that one day Luke would understand.

Until then he had to survive in the Scout Regiment. 

And to do that he actually had to know what the hell was going on. So he nudged at his friend and pointed at the board for explanation.

.

Ohm had never been particularly skilled. All he achieved had been through hard work and dedication. Or maybe stubbornness. Whatever it was had fueled him through the harsh years of training, the tragedy that was Trost, and his induction into the Scout Regiment. For him, there had never been any other choice. Certainly others had lost as much, if not more, but his pain was his own to temper. Nothing short of giving everything to fight the Titans would be enough for Ohm.

He had never been that outgoing beforehand, so finding a small group of people to call close friends had been strange. Delirious, above all others, had been a surprise. Everything between them flowed so naturally it was almost terrifying. He meant so much to Ohm in such a short amount of years, that during the battle for Trost, he was ashamed to admit that more than half his thoughts had been on Delirious's safety. 

Had his plans not already been for the Scout Regiment he would have followed his friend in a heartbeat. That alone should have given him pause, made him consider the consequences of forming such a close connection given the world they lived in. 

Delirious made it worthwhile. 

So Ohm should not have been surprised when it all went to hell again.

.

Luke scanned the list of the dead dreading each and every name that began with a 'J'. His heart couldn't take the waiting. The not knowing. God damn him! 

“You gonna breathe or am I gonna have to come over there when you pass out?” Mark asked from the doorway. Luke ripped his eyes away from the crinkled sheet clutched in his hands. His friend and squad member stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a pointed expression. Luke forced himself to take a deep breath, and then another when he became lightheaded. He had not even noticed.

“Now why don’t you sit down and let good ol' Mark have a look at that list, ok? I'll let you know if there is anything of interest.” 

It took longer than Luke wanted to admit before he could make his hands obey the request. He took another breath when he noticed the trembles. This was not like him. He did not get like this. 

He should have kept in contact instead of being a stubborn ass jerk-

“Oh...” Mark mumbled quietly before lifting his dark eyes to meet Luke's. “He's listed as missing.”

Luke couldn't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Attack on Titan.... i wish i did :(


End file.
